an eyes full of stars
by LastMelodya
Summary: Bintang-bintang dengan senang hati bersinar untuknya. [ untuk Levi Song Festival 2016; day 1 ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning:** au, miss-typo(s), rush, and other stuffs.

 **Note:** lagu-lagunya coldplay itu sesuatu sekali, dan _yellow_ menjadi salah satunya. well, di sini, saya mencoba merepresentasikan _yellow_ sebagai sesuatu yang bersinar. seperti bintang. disarankan membaca sambil mendengarkan lagunya c:

 _untuk_ _ **levi song fest 2016 day 1; rock & alternatives [Yellow © Coldplay]**_

* * *

 **an eyes full of stars**

 **.**

* * *

Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi di antara uaran riuh suara musik. Levi di atas panggung dengan satu _bass_ -nya yang sudah berumur hampir tujuh tahun—yang menemaninya sejak ia baru bisa memetik satu per satu nada dan masih mengeluh akan jari-jemari yang cepat kapalan. Tapi kini, sudah jauh berbeda. Ia bahkan bisa memetik _bass_ -nya tanpa berpikir sama sekali. Sesuatu yang kemudian dikatakan Erwin—vokalis band mereka, sebagai suatu sindrom di mana seorang _bassist_ menggaet hati _bass_ -nya sendiri. Entahlah, Levi juga tidak banyak mengerti tentang ini.

Ketika itu, Levi melihat rambutnya diikat tinggi. Kacamatanya turun di hidung. Dan senyumnya lebih lebar dari setengah jengkal. Levi tak bisa memalingkan wajah ketika sosok itu tertawa lebar bahkan ketika mereka membawakan lagu sedih.

Di antara temaram lampu kelab, kakofoni yang merangsek indera pendengaran, serta uaran aroma rokok bercampur alkohol, di sana, Levi terpaku barang lima detik.

Terpaku kepada tawanya, kemudian kepada matanya yang _sienna_ dan terpantul di permukaan kacamata. Mata itu bersinar, seterang tawa dan auranya. Ia bersinar. Bersinar di antara gelap dan suasana kelam yang tercipta.

Ketika melihatnya, bagi Levi, seperti melihat bintang-bintang yang dengan senang hati bersinar untuknya, memantul di matanya, menjadi titik-titik terang yang luar biasa indah.

Menyenangkan dan menghangatkan.

* * *

Pertemuan selanjutnya adalah studio musik.

Levi dan kawan-kawannya (Erwin, Mike, dan Farlan) punya kasualitas waktu-waktu menyambut senja hari; mereka akan bernyanyi hingga langit berganti kelam. Kata Erwin, ini adalah lagu pengiring petang. Meski lagu-lagu yang mereka nyanyikan tak melulu tentang alam.

Tapi, ketika itu, saat mereka baru sampai pada _chorus_ pertama dan senja masih segar dalam bersit-bersit ungu dan hiasan oranye, ada yang membuka pintu studio.

Sosoknya masih sama seperti yang terakhir kali Levi lihat; tubuh semampai, rambut dikuncir tinggi, kacamata turun di hidung, dengan senyum lebih dari setengah jengkal. Ia berteriak _hai_ terlampau keras dan menghambur pada Erwin. Memeluknya, mengecupnya di pipi sekali (seolah itu adalah hal biasa yang ia lakukan di depan banyak orang), untuk kemudian mengatensi sekeliling ruangan.

"Hai semua!" katanya. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari suaranya. Bagaimana ia mengujar dengan keakraban yang familier, tiba-tiba, namun tak terkesan aneh. Suatu hal yang mungkin tak dimiliki banyak orang. "Boleh pinjam Erwin-nya?"

Levi hanya menatap Mike dan Farlan bergantian. Tangan mereka masih berada pada alat musik masing-masing—Levi pada _bass_ , Mike pada _drum_ , dan Farlan pada gitar. Tapi, kemudian, Erwin lebih dulu bereaksi. Tangannya lepas dari _microphone_ dan berpindah pada lekuk pinggang Hanji. Melingkar erat di sana. Seolah pinggang itu adalah _microphone_ kesayangannya.

Levi tak mengerti mengapa waktu itu matanya terus menelisik, kepada pinggang si gadis kacamata yang direngkuh erat, kepada sosoknya yang masih penuh tawa, dan kepada atmosfer yang berubah seketika. Ia tak tahu, hingga kemudian, matanya berpindah pada senyum Erwin yang lebar—terlampau lebar.

Semenjak mengenalnya hampir lima tahun ini, Levi tahu Erwin adalah orang baik. Ia tahu bahwa Erwin punya segudang pesona yang didukung oleh sifat-sifatnya. Ia bertanggung jawab, ia dermawan, ia terpuji.

Mungkin, Hanji adalah salah satu yang paling beruntung, karena dari sekian banyak wanita, ialah yang dipilih Erwin. Atau malah Erwin yang beruntung? Levi tak pernah tahu. Ia tak pernah tahu _hingga hari itu_.

"Kita teruskan besok? Aku ada janji dengan Hanji."

Ketika itu tak ada yang menyahut, dan satu anggukan afirmatif yang menguar sepersekian detik kemudian.

Langkah menggegas, pintu studio kembali dibuka.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar, gadis itu menoleh kembali.

Senyumnya yang terang terbersit lagi.

 _Hanji._

 _Namanya Hanji Zoe._

Levi mengucap dalam hati.

* * *

Hari-hari berikutnya kuantitas Hanji datang di antara latihan dan konser-konser mereka naik menjadi lebih sering. Wanita itu tak keberatan meski ia dikelilingi oleh asap-asap rokok dan maskulinitas keras khas para pria. Hanji hanya tertawa, tertawa di mata dan berkonversasi dengan kelewat akrab. Ia akan mengetukkan kaki atau jemarinya mengikuti setiap _beat_ lagu. Ia akan bertepuk tangan paling keras setelah _band_ mereka selesai tampil. Ia selalu menarik perhatian, bagi Levi. Semua kelakuannya, segalanya terlihat begitu _bersinar_.

"Kau suka kopi atau teh?" Suatu hari, Hanji berkata.

Ia berkata di malam setelah Levi dan kawan-kawan turun dari panggung sebuah kafe. Menghampiri mereka dan ikut bergabung bersama. Belum lama Erwin pamit ke belakang, sedang Mike dan Farlan izin keluar untuk mengisap rokok barang satu-dua batang. Dan kini, mereka ditinggalkan berdua.

Sejauh yang Levi ingat, mungkin ini kali pertama Hanji bertanya secara khusus padanya—mereka sudah sering saling berbicara, namun selalu diembel-embeli Erwin dan teman-teman lainnya. Dan juga, ini pertama kalinya Levi menatap Hanji sedekat ini.

"Teh. Aku tidak minum kopi."

Hanji tertawa kecil, tubuhnya mencondong untuk kemudian menyodorkan satu buku menu. " _Well, lucky you_. Kafe ini punya banyak varian teh," katanya kemudian. "Dan omong-omong, Levi. Ini pertama kalinya aku menemukan orang yang lebih menyukai teh dibanding kopi." Setelah mengatakannya, Hanji tersenyum begitu manis, hingga kedua matanya menyipit halus.

Malam itu, adalah malam ketika akhirnya Levi tahu, bahwa Erwin lah yang beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan Hanji.

Ketika itu, ada banyak hal yang ingin Levi lakukan. Ia ingin berkata pada Hanji, bahwa ini juga pertama kalinya seseorang tak merendahkannya atas pilihannya pada teh dibanding kopi. Ia juga ingin bergerak untuk menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut Hanji yang berantakan di pipinya saat itu, menyelipkannya di belakang telinga, dengan satu-dua sentuhan di pipi yang mungkin bisa ia curi-curi. Ia ingin mengambil buku sakunya, memeluk _bass_ -nya untuk kemudian menggores pena di atas buku kecil itu. Mencari nada, menulis lirik. Sebab ada begitu banyak kata yang ingin Levi tulis sekarang ini.

Tapi, tak satu pun dari sekian banyak hal-hal itu Levi lakukan.

Ia hanya melesapkan senyum, menyodorkan buku menu pada Hanji dan berkata, " _Black tea,_ " dengan suara rendah.

Hanji tersenyum lagi—dengan senyumnya yang memetakan bintang di mata, sebelum akhirnya bangkit sembari memeluk buku menu di dadanya. "Aku pesankan, ya!"

Ia melangkah pergi, membuat Levi tetiba merasakan perasaan yang kosong. Perasaan ditinggalkan yang tak wajar, dan, tidak seharusnya. Namun, kemudian, tak sampai lima detik durasinya, Levi menemukan Hanji berhenti. Langkahnya yang belum jauh meninggalkan meja tertahan di sana.

Satu gerakan, ia menoleh.

Tatapnya yang bersinar menaut Levi jauh jauh jauh _dan semakin jauh_.

Sampai akhirnya, ia berkata.

"Aku ingin mengatakan ini sejak awal pertama kali kita bertemu," katanya. Senyumnya menipis. "Senang bisa mengenalmu, Levi."

Dan Hanji meneruskan langkahnya.

Jika Levi bisa, ia ingin bangkit dan berlari dengan gegas. Menahan lengan kecil itu dan menariknya menjauh dari sini—mungkin ke studio, berkata pada Hanji _"Di sini saja, denganku saja. Izinkan aku menulis satu lagu untukmu"._ Atau setidaknya, pergi ke pantai di pinggir kota, bersisian dalam hening, bersandar pada bumper mobil, dan menatap bintang-bintang yang bersinar kepada Hanji.

Tapi, ia tidak bisa. _He's just can't_.

Seberapa pun ia meminta, seberapa pun kesempatan yang mungkin akan datang bersama bayang-bayangnya, Levi tidak bisa.

Sebab Hanji masih akan dan selalu menjadi kekasih Erwin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
